In a process in which a terminal uses a communications service, a communications system may download, according to a service card of the terminal, configuration information corresponding to the communications service, where the service card is, for example, a subscriber identification module (SIM) card, a universal subscriber identity module (USIM) card, or a removable user identity module (R-UIM) card. A user may set the configuration information as required, for example, set whether to use some functions of the service. However, when the service card of the terminal is changed, the configuration information corresponding to the service card cannot be automatically loaded. This results in a problem that the information corresponding to the service needs to be reset when the user uses the service card again next time. In the prior art, a problem that the user needs to reset configuration information when the user changes a service card cannot be avoided.